rockylegendsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Brigitte Nielsen
Brigitte Nielsen (* 15. Juli 1963 in Rødovre, Dänemark; eigentlich Gitte Nielsen) ist eine dänische Schauspielerin, Model und Sängerin.thumb|400px Karriere Als Model und Schauspielerin Brigitte Nielsen wurde als Tochter eines Ingenieurs und einer Bibliothekarin geboren. Im Jahre 1979 ging sie zunächst nach Frankreich und Italien, um dort Karriere als Model zu machen. Dort arbeitete sie unter anderem mit Designern wie Giorgio Armani, Gianni Versace und Gianfranco Ferré zusammen. 1985 wurde sie von dem italienischen Produzenten Dino De Laurentiis entdeckt und für den Film Red Sonja mit Arnold Schwarzenegger unter Vertrag genommen. Das Fantasy-Abenteuer, das sich offensichtlich an Schwarzeneggers Conan-Filmen orientierte, erhielt schlechte Kritiken und floppte an den amerikanischen Kinokassen. Kommerziell besser lief es noch im gleichen Jahr mit Rocky IV - Der Kampf des Jahrhunderts an der Seite von Sylvester Stallone. Der Boxfilm spielte an den amerikanischen Kinokassen über 125 Millionen und an den weltweiten über 300 Millionen Dollar ein und gilt als kommerziell erfolgreichster Teil der Filmreihe.[4] Mit Stallone war sie zum Zeitpunkt der Dreharbeiten auch privat zusammen, die beiden heirateten Ende 1985. Im darauffolgenden Jahr wurde Nielsen zunächst mit der Goldenen Himbeere als schlechtester neuer Star des Jahres ausgezeichnet. Diesen Preis erhielt sie zu gleichen Teilen für ihre ersten beiden Filmrollen. Auch für ihre nächste Rolle in dem Actionfilm Die City-Cobra, erneut an der Seite ihres damaligen Mannes Sylvester Stallone, wurde Nielsen für den Negativpreis nominiert. Obwohl auch dieser Film hauptsächlich schlechte Kritiken erhielt, spielte Die City-Cobra weltweit rund 160 Millionen Dollar ein. Ein ähnlich großer Erfolg wurde 1987 Beverly Hills Cop II, in dem Nielsen in einer Nebenrolle zu sehen ist. In Deutschland war ihre Popularität zu diesem Zeitpunkt so groß, dass die Leser der Zeitschrift Bravo sie hinter Kelly McGillis und Jennifer Grey mit dem Bronzenen Otto als Schauspielerin des Jahres auszeichneten. Zu ihrer Popularität trugen auch Angebote für Fotostrecken im Playboy bei. Zwischen 1986 und 1989 war Nielsen in fünf Ausgaben des Männermagazins zu sehen. Bemerkenswert war 1987 auch ihre Zusammenarbeit mit dem weltberühmten Fotografen Helmut Newton, der sie für das Magazin Vanity Fair ablichtete. Diese Aufnahme fand sich später auch in dem Bildband Sumo wieder, der als größter und teuerster Bildband des 20. Jahrhunderts gilt. Privat lief es dagegen weniger gut: Nachdem die Ehe mit Stallone für zahlreiche Schlagzeilen in der Regenbogenpresse gesorgt hatte, wurde das Paar am 13. Juli 1987 geschieden. Ihre erste eigene Hauptrolle übernahm Nielsen 1988 in dem Film Domino sucht die Liebe. Die italienische Produktion, fernab ihrer vorherigen Hollywoodprojekte, floppte weltweit. Während der Dreharbeiten war Nielsen schwanger, sie erlitt allerdings eine Fehlgeburt. Die Dreharbeiten wurden nach zwei Wochen fortgesetzt Für ihre Leistung wurde sie bislang zum letzten Mal für die Goldene Himbeere nominiert. Bis 2000 folgten fast jährlich weitere Auftritte in diversen Fernseh- und Videoproduktionen sowie einige Nebenrollen in Kinofilmen. "Über zweitklassige Actionfilme kam der männermordende Vamp nie hinaus", schrieb der Stern über ihre Filmkarriere im Jahre 2008.Die Zeitschrift film-dienst empfand beispielsweise den Frauengefängnisfilm Chained Heat 2 (1993) als "einen erbarmungswürdig schlechten Film". Ihre bislang letzte größere Rolle spielte sie in Doomsdayer (2000) unter anderem an der Seite von Udo Kier, vom film-dienst als "ein dreistes Medley aus bekannten Agenten- und Actionfilmen, in dem mittelmäßige Schauspieler wie seelenlose Schablonen agieren" abgewertet. Einer ihrer wenigen Erfolge war die Rolle der Schwarzen Hexe in der fünfteiligen Film-Reihe Prinzessin Fantaghirò, die sie erstmals 1992 im zweiten Teil verkörperte. Bis 1996 blieb sie der aufwendigen italienischen Produktion treu und spielte an der Seite international bekannter Schauspieler wie Mario Adorf, Ursula Andress und Horst Buchholz. Seit 2000 hat Nielsen vor allen Dingen durch unzählige Auftritte in diversen Talk- und Entertainment-Shows auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Zudem wurde sie eine begehrte Protagonistin für das Reality-TV. In den USA, Großbritannien, Dänemark, Italien und Deutschland vermarktete sie vor allen Dingen ihr Privatleben: Nach jahrelangen Drogen- und Alkoholproblemen machte Nielsen im Jahre 2008 innerhalb der ersten Staffel der VH1-Show Celebrity Rehab with Dr. Drew einen Entzug durch. Wenige Monate später unterzog sich Nielsen in der vierteiligen Doku-Soap Aus alt mach neu - Brigitte Nielsen in der Promi-Beauty-Klinik des deutschen Senders RTL diversen umfangreichen schönheitschirurgischen Eingriffen. In einem Interview mit dem Entertainment-Magazin Hollywood.TV gab Nielsen 2009 an, dass sie außerdem an einem Comeback im Filmgeschäft arbeite, obwohl es nicht einfach sei, "da die Filmwelt Reality-Formate nicht sonderlich möge". Als Sängerin Parallel zu ihren Filmrollen startete Nielsen 1987 ihre Gesangskarriere: Sie unterschrieb einen Vertrag bei Teldec und veröffentlichte das Pop-Album Every Body Tells a Story. Als Produzent wurde neben Marc Singer auch Christian De Walden verpflichtet, der zu dieser Zeit unter anderem mit Bonnie Bianco, Anne Murray oder Audrey Landers zusammenarbeitete. Obwohl sie den daraus als Single ausgekoppelten Titelsong auch bei Wetten, dass..? präsentierte, hatte weder die LP noch die Single Erfolg. Erst eine Zusammenarbeit mit Falco und Giorgio Moroder brachte ihr einen Hit in Deutschland und Österreich ein: Die Single Body Next to Body wurde Ende 1987 veröffentlicht, erreichte die Top-10 der österreichischen und Top-25 der deutschen Charts. 1991 unterschrieb Nielsen erneut einen Plattenvertrag und veröffentlichte zunächst in Italien das Album I Am the One...Nobody Else, eine weitere De-Walden-Produktion. Im Jahr wurde die CD auch in Deutschland bei der Polydor veröffentlicht. Die Singles My Girl (My Guy) (Cover des Temptations- und Mary-Wells-Klassikers) und How Could You Let Me Go vermochten Nielsen nicht als Sängerin zu etablieren. Danach pausierte Nielsen, bevor sie im neuen Jahrtausend wieder mit De Walden ins Studio ging: 2000 und 2001 erschienen unter dem Pseudonym Gitta die House-Singles No More Turning Back, Tic Toc und Everybody's Turning Back (als Gitta vs. Rozalla). 2002 folgte eine Zusammenarbeit mit der singenden Drag Queen RuPaul (You're No Lady). Privat Während ihrer Anfangszeit als Model lernte sie ihren ersten Ehemann den Musiker Kasper Winding kennen, mit dem sie von 1983 bis 1984 verheiratet war und einen Sohn namens Julian (* 1984) hat. Ihre medienträchtige Ehe mit dem Schauspieler Sylvester Stallone hielt vom 15. Dezember 1985 bis zum 13. Juli 1987. Danach trat Nielsen noch drei weitere Male vor den Traualtar: Von 1990 bis 1992 war sie mit dem Fotografen und Cousin von Orlando Bloom, Sebastian Copeland, verheiratet. Von 1993 bis 2005 schließlich mit dem ehemaligen Rennfahrer Raoul Meyer-Ortolani, mit dem sie zwei Kinder hat: Douglas (* 1993) and Raoul Jr. (* 1995). Das Ende der Ehe wurde 2001 von Nielsen in der italienischen Ausgabe der Reality-Show Ich bin ein Star – Holt mich hier raus! bekannt gegeben. Seit Juli 2006 ist sie mit dem 15 Jahre jüngeren Barkeeper Mattia Dessi verheiratet. Nach Presseberichten brauchte die Vermählung zwei Anläufe: Das erste Ja-wort im Februar 2006 erwies sich als ungültig, da Nielsen noch mit Raoul Meyer-Ortolani verheiratet war. Darüber hinaus hatte Nielsen weitere, in den Medien weitläufig publizierte Beziehungen: Während der Dreharbeiten zu Red Sonja hatte sie eine kurze Liaison mit Arnold Schwarzenegger. Mit dem ehemaligen Footballspieler Mark Gastineau hat die Dänin einen Sohn namens Killian Marcus (* 1989). Ihre Affäre mit dem Rapper Flavor Flav von Public Enemy war 2006 Teil seiner Reality-Show Flavor of Love. Nielsen spricht neben Dänisch auch Englisch, Italienisch und Deutsch. Filmografie *1985: Red Sonja *1985: Rocky IV - Der Kampf des Jahrhunderts *1986: Die City-Cobra *1987: Beverly Hills Cop II *1988: Bye Bye Baby *1988: Domino *1991: 976-EVIL 2: The Astral Factor *1992: The Double 0 Kid *1992: Mission of Justice *1992: Counterstrike (Episode: "Bastille Day Terror") *1992: Fantaghirò II *1993: Chained Heat II *1993: Fantaghirò III *1994: Fantaghirò IV *1995: Galaxis *1995: Compelling Evidence *1995: Codename: Silencer *1996: Snowboard Academy *1996: Fantaghirò V *1998: She's Too Tall *1998: Paparazzi *1998: Watership Warrior *1999: Hostile Environment *2000: Doomsdayer *2000: Un Posto al sole (Episode: "Famous Shipwrecked") *2008: The Hustle *2008: The Fish *2009: Nite Tales The Series (Episode: "Black Widow") *2010: Big Money Rustlas *2010: Eldorado Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Weiblich